


Be Kind To Your Web-Footed Friends

by orelseatlastsheunderstoodit



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orelseatlastsheunderstoodit/pseuds/orelseatlastsheunderstoodit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, basically, Scribbles made a gifset and fandom folk were commenting in the tags (at least it was in the tags) and out of it came Scribbles' desire to see the Doctor reveal that he's half-alien duck. Upon reading that, I thought of the first line and the rest followed.</p>
<p>It's fairly short and is a one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Kind To Your Web-Footed Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scriptscribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriptscribbles/gifts).



“That’s a duck,” Clara said. “You used the toaster to make a duck.”

“A mechanical duck, actually,” the Doctor said. “I thought the squirrel needed a companion.”

Clara arched one of her eyebrows, the way she always did when she thought he was being flippant when he was actually serious. Nobody should be lonely, including mechanical squirrels made out of radios.

“And squirrels and ducks can be friends?” Clara asked.

The Doctor gently set the duck next to the squirrel on top on his Magpie Electricals amp. Good man, Magpie, after all that business with the Wire had been sorted out. Lots of good equipment and of course he’d filled the Doctor’s special order for a genuine amp from the 1960s.

“Clara, Clara, Clara,” he said. “ _Of course_ they can be friends! Who said they can’t?”

“Um, the fact that one’s a squirrel and one’s a duck?”

“Humans and their limited points of view,” the Doctor said. “There’s a planet where the sentient species are rough analogues to squirrels and ducks. Like the Cat-people. Well, not like the Cat-people, a bit nicer than the Cat-people actually--”

“Doctor--”

“Did you know I was a quarter-duck?” He grinned as he picked up his guitar and strummed out a simple melody. [Was it ‘Be Kind to Your Web-Footed Friends’? ](http://www.scoutsongs.com/lyrics/be-kind-to-your-web-footed-friends.html)Could distorted Sousa be played on an electric guitar? “On my father’s side?”

“Quarter-Earth duck or quarter-alien duck?” Clara’s voice was incredulous.

Let her wonder whether it was true or not. After all, everyone was still either up in arms or complacent with the idea that his mother had been human; if the pudding brains (except Clara, she wasn’t a pudding brain) wanted to quibble about parentage and DNA and how Time Lords were made, he’d give them fodder for their gossip. Whether that fodder was true or not, was a different story. “Or perhaps it was my mother’s side. Does it matter?”

“To the ducks, it might.”

The Doctor simply widened his grin and began playing again in earnest.


End file.
